Tower of Druaga The Spinoff
by Khronology
Summary: AU. Jil has recently transferred to Meskia High, and his brother Neeba so happens to be there. Can he cope with his new school, new friends , and trouble that awaits him? Read to find out! Jil x Fatina Based on your votes
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] Hey guys! So this is a brand new fanfic based on the anime Tower of Druaga. I was hoping to see more fics here, but there's only a few here. Oh well, I guess I'll add another one to the list. Now, before I start, I just wanted to let you fellow readers know that this story is an AU and is mostly based on the opening for the show (where they're high school students). AND I still haven't decided on who Jil should pair up with. I'm kinda torn between Kaaya and Fatina. I think that this is a good opportunity for you fellow readers to vote! There's still time, so I will set up a poll on my profile soon so you guys can vote. I would really appreciate it if you guys review it, and share your thoughts about this fic as well as sharing your ideas. By doing so, I won't have a writer's block. _**Also, please do make sure to regularly check my profile for announcements and status updates on the story. **_Enjoy and review!

* * *

Jil groaned as the sound of the alarm clock pierced his ears first thing in the morning. He turned over and turned the annoying ringing sound, and got out of bed. Despite feeling really sleepy and groggy, he knew at this point that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Getting up out of bed, he stretched, and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Today, was his first day at Meskia high school, and he was sort of excited but at the same time not. He was excited since going to a new school means him being able to live alone, but not excited because Neeba will be attending the same school as well. And the only reason why his father allowed him to transfer schools was because Neeba was there.

Thinking about his father made his chest ache a little. He missed him a lot. Ever since his mother died, Jil and his father has been spending a lot of time together. They bonded really well together. Even so, his father was still a man, and he was just a boy. Two years later, he met a woman whom he fell in love with rather quickly. She was beautiful, kind, caring, understanding and gentle, everything that he'd hope she'd be. But alas, she wasn't his mother. He was angry at first, angry that she was going to replace his mother, angry that she was stealing away his father. But anger turned to acceptance over time. Then he met Neeba. He was jealous that father was paying a lot more attention to him, but like a good son, he never complained .Truthfully, Jil was rather excited to have an older brother. At first Neeba was cold, and treating him like he was insignificant. But as time went by, he warmed up to Jil. They were happy.

Jil smiled, thinking about the past, and how his stepmother loved him, and tried to make him feel that his mother never left. But in truth, he missed her a lot. He washed his face and went into the living room. Checking the time, he realized that he still had time. After stretching and warming up, he started his work out routine. It was a daily routine that he did every morning before going to school. He was determined to keep fit and healthy, and he wants to grow tall, taller than Neeba at least. After finishing his workout, he quickly showered and made lunch for himself. He put on his new school uniform and got on his bike. Strapping on his helmet, he rode to Meskia High.

While riding, he couldn't help but to think back about his conversation with his parents a few months ago. They were rather displeased with his decision to move out of the house, and his mother was upset, but he assured them that he wants to be independent and live his own life. And Neeba helped assuring them that he'll take care of Jil and make sure that he's living well. Although his excuse to move out was because he wants to be independent, which was partially true, another reason was because he overheard his parent's conversation one night about how the bills are increasing and they're spending more money on food and such. Feeling bad, he got a part time job and scouted for apartments. Unfortunately, the apartments that he wanted was rather far from his high school, so he decided to transfer schools.

Reaching Meskia High, Jil couldn't help but to gap in awe. Neeba wasn't kidding when he said the school was huge. Of course, it should be since it's a private school. Jil was glad that he took the scholarship exam. A school as prestigious as this would cost a lot, and his family could only afford to send Neeba. Parking his bike at the space provided for the students, he took his helmet off, and straightened his tie, and made sure his hair was somewhat neat. He frowned at the little patch of hair that was standing up straight at the back of his head, being stubborn not to stay down. He sighed and gave up, hoping that he looked neat enough. He had to report to the office first, before he's able to attend classes. Strapping on his backpack, he quickened his pace to the office.

* * *

Neeba was watching Jil from the moment he parked his bike at the parking space. He watched how his little brother made sure he looked presentable and saw his annoyance when his hair was being stubborn. He chuckled at that. He always told Jil to get a haircut. Neeba was surprised when Jil announced he was moving out, and he was attending Meskia High. He took the scholarship exam and passed, earning him a fully paid scholarship til he graduated high school. And if he did well in high school, he has a chance to get a fully paid scholarship to Meskia College. Jil was smart no doubt. But Neeba wondered if he can actually survive Meskia High in the first place. He smirked, it's going to be more interesting with his beloved younger brother around.


	2. Chapter 2

Jil was lost. He had no idea where he was as he walked down the corridor. He glanced around his surroundings, seeing for any signs that would lead him to the office. The school bell rang, signaling that classes has already begun. "Damnit, I'm sure I took the right way to the office", he muttered under his breath as he quickened his pace. He glanced down to the directions drawn on the piece of paper that he was holding when he accidentally slammed someone and fell butt first on the floor as a pile of paper was thrown up into the air and fell on the floor.

"Ow...", he winced and shook his head, looking at the person he slammed into.

"Ow damnit! Watch where you're going!", a female voice said, clearly irritated.

"I'm really sorry! Here, let me help", Jil said he stood up, extending his hand to help the girl up. She took gratefully accepted the help and smoothed her skirt. Jil's breath caught as he stared at the girl. She had golden hair, golden like the sun, that went below her shoulders and stood about 5' 6". Her eyes were like the summer sky, blue and vibrant and warm. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He blinked as she frowned, looking at the scattered papers on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking ahead while walking. I was trying to find the office and I got lost, so I thought I'd follow this map here..." Jil said sheepishly. The blonde rolled her eyes at that.

"Damn right you weren't. Well, since I'm heading there, how about you help me with this mess? I'll lead you to the office", she said as she bent down to pick the papers up.

"Alright, thanks a lot. My name is Jil. What's yours?" Jil asked as he picked the papers up and arranged them into the stack.

"Fatina. Are you new here? You seem awfully familiar though", Fatina said as she stood up, supporting the stack of paper under one arm.

"Yeah, I am. I just transferred here today. Well, I don't know about that. It's my first time being here, so.." Jil said nervously. Truth to be told, he didn't want to be recognized as Neeba's brother. They came to a mutual understanding about that before he transferred here. Fatina narrowed her eyes at him, studying his face, trying to rack through her brain. He resembled someone a little... She shrugged her shoulder and motioned for Jil to follow her.

Jil followed Fatina quietly, taking in the environment around him. The school was huge and beautiful. The interior design reminded him of the buildings in Italy, with paintings of baby angels on the ceiling.

"So how come you transferred to Meskia High? It's not like them to accept students this late", Fatina asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, you could say I'm an exception", Jil said, as he shifted the stack of papers to another arm.

"Wait, don't tell me you're the scholarship student", she said, turning her head around to look at him. Jil gave her a sheepish grin in response, surprised that anyone would know about it.

"Wow, guess you're in my class then", Fatina said, amused by this. They walked the rest of the in silence until they reached the office.

"Here we are. Thanks for helping me out with the papers. I'll see you in class later, Jil", Fatina said, taking the stack of paper from Jil. Jil nodded and watched her walk away, before reporting in.

"Jil Barhydt?" the desk clerk asked as he approached her. He nodded in confirmation, and took a piece of paper that was handed to him by the clerk.

"Welcome to Meskia High. This is your schedule for the rest of the semester. I hope you'll be comfortable here. Ah, Fatina, since you're here, do you mind guiding your new classmate to your class?" the clerk asked as Fatina was passing by.

"Sure. Come on Jil", she said.

"Oh, and do make sure to show him around the school. Or he'll get lost", the clerk called after her. Fatina waved back without looking as she stepped out of the office.

After walking through corridors and climbing a series of stairs, they finally reached their block.

"Here's our class. Come on, we're late as it is. I'll show you around during lunch break", she said as she quickened her pace and entered the class as quietly as possible, not wanting to disrupt the lesson.

"As you can see from the diagram class, the cellular structure of a plant is complex- Fatina how nice of you to join us", the teacher said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sorry Mr. Melt, I had to hand up some paper sheets to the office. Plus this new kid here got lost, so I had to guide him to the office", Fatina said, pointing to a nervous looking Jil.

"Ah, you must be Jil, the new student", Melt said, lowering his glasses to get a better look at the youngster. The eyes of the whole class was on him, studying him, which made him very uncomfortable. He could see the female students looking at him shyly and whispering amongst themselves, giggling softly, which made him even nervous.

"Well Jil, why don't you have a seat beside Fatina?", Melt said, motioning to the empty seat beside her. Jil nodded quietly and took his seat beside her. He took out his text books and tried his best to pay attention at the lesson, though it proved to be quite a difficult task when the eyes of his female classmates are on him.

He sighed. This is going to be a long day, he thought, and started jotting down notes.

* * *

[A/N] Sorry for the long wait guys, but here's chapter 2. Tell me whatcha think.


End file.
